


The Rise of a Fallen Queen

by neraulnelle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Guards, Hurt/Comfort, Kings & Queens, Knight Lexa, Knights - Freeform, Medieval, My First AO3 Post, POV Clarke Griffin, Protective Lexa (The 100), Queen Clarke Griffin, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, knight!lexa, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neraulnelle/pseuds/neraulnelle
Summary: Princess Clarke Griffin is now in charge of the entire kingdom after a fateful night. She is still learning the ropes of how to rule, and to be respected.-As it seems everything is falling apart, Clarke is assigned a protective detail that seems to be the only stability in her life.mentions of nightmares, past traumatic events. graphic violence/gore. please do not read if you cannot read gore-y action.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 45
Kudos: 105





	1. Intro: The Young Queen

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!!! i've been reading fics for maybe a decade, and decided to hop on the writer wagon! this chapter is just an intro - enjoy :) 
> 
> (READ ALL TAGS BEFORE READING)
> 
> (special thanks to thequeentaylor for helping me!!! )

_ Sounds of clashing and people screaming surrounded her. "Your Highness, we  _ **must** _ leave the castle at once." She heard a guard call out to her. Footsteps and yelling voices were approaching. "But my parents!" She cried out.  _

_ They were stuck in the servant's pantry, most of the royal help had already left the building, if they escaped the attack. There was only one door to leave through, the longer they waited, the more likely they would be caught. "We will have to meet with them after we get you to safety, please, your Highness!" The guard was beginning to get worried for himself and the princess, she could tell he was refraining from just lifting her and running.  _

_ She nodded and followed him out of the pantry. Suddenly, they were surrounded by the castle's guards. One removed his helmet and looked at Clarke with sorrow heavy in his eyes. "We have just finished rounding the assailants up, your Highness. But, the king and queen..." His voice suddenly downed out. Clarke's vision became dark.  _

There was a soft chirping coming from an open window across the room, daylight seeping in as the sun steadily rose. Clarke grumbled as she begrudgingly shoved sheets and furs away from her top half. She felt as though she had barely slept last night, more like the past few months. She had recently become Queen, after her parents had both passed in an attempted coup. The coup had been designated by a group from a neighboring kingdom that resided past the steep mountains west of her newly acquired kingdom. The men were captured and executed, but that did not ease the pain that seemed to lurk in Clarke’s chest.

When Clarke rose from her bed, she took note that her servants had been in the chambers recently, only to drop off a fresh breakfast and open her curtains. She ignored most of the food, only picking up a green apple as she moved to get ready for the day. The blonde scanned through her wardrobe, only to pick a sleek sapphire dress with silver trim. She gazed at herself in the mirror placed beside her wardrobe. Clarke tried to ignore how devoid of energy and joy her eyes were as she placed a dainty, yet elegant, silver crown upon her golden hair.

Today she was going to go through a formal process of deciding whether to keep her parents’ advisors or choose her own. It was an uncommon practice in other kingdoms as far as she had known, but Arkadia had this process as a requirement – so that the advisors would have the best advice for the current ruler’s best interest.

The young blonde stepped out of her chambers to be greeted by guards on each side of her door. She nodded curtly as she passed by, then made her way through the castle to the Council Room. She was met with all the advisors her parents had during their rule, patiently waiting at the extended table. They all looked at her with what Clarke saw as pity, besides the Military advisor – Indra. For as long as Clarke had known Indra, she knew that Indra was extremely loyal, but rigid – merciless.

Two servants stood at the wall behind the Queen’s chair, waiting to assist when called upon – one of which offered their hand to take the core of the now eaten apple from the Queen. There were at least four guards within the room, four waiting outside. The security was doubled since the coup from months ago, to ensure the young Queen was protected. Blue eyes stayed stoic as Clarke passed by the advisors and sat before them.

“Good morning, your Highness,” The Royal Secretary, Marcus Kane, greeted Clarke softly. The other advisors all bowed their heads to their Queen as she was seated. “We are all ready to hear your choices for the advisors.” The Queen nodded solemnly, glancing down at her folded hands in her lap as she thought for a moment. “I believe,” Clarke sighed and looked up at the members of her Court. “I will keep the same advisors as my parents had, they had a fair and prosperous rule. I only hope to be half as good of a ruler as my parents were.” 

Heads bobbed in affirmation to their Queen’s decision. “You will be just as great, if not better, your Highness.” Marcus stated in a low, but kind tone. “We are here to help you when you need guidance. We do not expect an eighteen-year-old to know everything about ruling an entire kingdom.” 

The statement only had a slight comforting effect on Clarke. She nodded gently. “Thank you, Count Kane.” She chastised herself mentally as she practically mumbled the gratitude.

“Now, what updates do we have this week?” Clarke asked her advisors. 

They all remained silent for a moment until Indra spoke up. “We have seen another, much smaller group coming from the mountains on their way here, my Queen. We are unsure of their intentions, but our contacts are watching them closely. For the time being, we will be assigning you a bodyguard.” 

Indra nodded her head to one of the guards closest to the door, who went to open the door. A fully suited guard came in, smaller stature than most of her guards. This guard’s armor was all black, the helmet had a mohawk of jet-black horsehair. The guard bowed and stood beside the door in a defensive position – arms crossed behind the guard’s back, legs shoulder-length apart. The Queen held herself back from giving Indra an eye roll. “We have twice the number of guards around the kingdom now than we did months ago, I’m sure I don’t need a bodyguard following my every move.” Clarke insisted. 

The military leader shook her head at the young blonde. “We will not risk your life. No matter how small that group is, we need to ensure you are protected. Your kingdom will fall if you do, your Highness.” 

The young queen nodded and glanced at the other advisors. “Anything else I need to be informed of?” She asked. The voices of her advisors flooded her ears as she tried to push through the meeting.

-

After three hours spent being updated on current events of the kingdom, Clarke heads her way out of the Room of Advisors, the bodyguard silently following a few feet behind.

The blonde went towards the way of the throne room, only to quickly slip by into one of the many servant’s closets. As she pushed past cleaning supplies in the small space, she could see the figure of her bodyguard in the doorway. Clarke spun on her heels to face the knight in dark armor. “You know you really don’t have to protect me, right?” She questioned the guard. Silence. “As your Queen, I order you to go back to your regular duties before you were assigned to me.” She stated stubbornly, looking at the bodyguard with a glare.

Finally, the guard spoke up. “Your Highness, I cannot leave your side until the threat has passed.” The voice was feminine, but strong. It was commanding, intense.

Clarke froze for a moment, taken aback in surprise. Sure, there were women in the kingdom’s military; but she did not expect her most trusted military advisor to assign her a woman. There must have been a  _ very  _ good reason this bodyguard was chosen to protect her over all the others. “What is your name?” She found herself asking the knight, not even knowing what the woman looked like.

“Lexa, my Queen.” The bodyguard had voiced, then remained silent. Awaiting orders, awaiting movement.

The young Queen decided not to give this guard any more grief and decided to put up with the protective detail…  _ for now _ . She gave a curt nod to the knight and excused herself, causing the guard to step out and follow her to the next destination.

The throne room had a line of citizens from the kingdom going out to the main doors. She sat upon the dais and gazed around the grand room. There were emblems of the kingdom splayed between each long glass window. The floor had an elongated blue rug leading from the castle doors to a few feet away from the throne. The walls had a pale grey tone, matching some of the marbled floor, which had hues of faded black squares to accompany the lighter shade. Clarke looked beside her, an empty throne matching her own silver and blue one. The one her father used to sit in. She took a deep breath and looked onward to the patiently waiting crowd. “You may come forward.” She stated, hoping the audience will pass quickly. 

  
  
For the most part, the villagers were offering gifts and condolences for the late rulers to their new queen. Very few asked favors of her. She was grateful for the kindness of her people, but it stung being reminded continuously of their deaths. “Thank you,” Clarke stated softly to the latest guest, the line now only four people long. It had been over an hour since this process had begun, she was ready to retire to her quarters for the rest of the day. “Next guest, please.” 

A villager wearing a hooded robe stepped forward. The queen could only make out a jawline from the angle. Quirking an eyebrow, she waited a moment for a response. Silence. Just as she was about to speak, there was a swift blur before her. The hooded man attempted to throw something at her, but he was already pinned hard against the floor by her new guard; her boot pressing into his back with a steel sword aimed at his neck. Four other guards surrounded the scene, two more ushering out the other guests. Clarke gasped and frowned. She looked between her personal guard and the assassin. “Who sent you?” She asked him while trying to control her seething rage. The man grunted and tried to shake Lexa off, with no avail. 

Clarke watched as Lexa harshly pulled the man up by his arms, earning a small cry from him as a pop sounded from his shoulder. The guard grabbed the cuffs tied to her waist and shackled his wrists together, then tossed him towards another guard nearby before moving to be beside the queen. “Have him taken to the dungeon and inform the Military Advisor that there was an assassination attempt. She will see to it that we will get the answers we need.” Clarke demanded, receiving a nod from the silver, steel-plated guard in charge of the hooded man. She watched as he rushed the assassin before standing and looking at Lexa. “Thank you.” The gratitude was stated quietly, but surely enough the other woman heard her since she saw her nod. 

The blonde made her way back to her quarters, but stopped at the door. She turned towards Lexa, only seeing a tint of green coming from the helmet as the candlelights splayed in the hallway shone. She mustered a small smile. “I do not know how you were able to see him coming. I tried replaying the attempt in my mind, but it happened so fast..” Clarke stopped for a moment. She cursed herself for speaking up, not having a proper filter. 

  
  
“Do not blame yourself, your Highness. Only trained eyes could see that he had his arm tucked under the other, ready to throw a dagger.” 

Clarke nodded and held back from any further conversation. She nodded to the guard, “Good night, Lexa.” She stated and turned to go into her room. 

  
  
“Good night, my Queen.” Lexa responded softly before turning on her heels, guarding the door until two guards were to come and relieve her of her duty until morning.


	2. War Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a continuation of the night with our girls and Clarke discusses war planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the kind words!! you guys dont realize how much it means to me! (also i will probably update a LOT because i barely have a life and dont go back to work til monday)

Clarke entered her room for the evening, leaving her new personal guard at the door. She was glad to finally have a moment to process what had occurred earlier in the afternoon. “I guess Indra was right..” She mumbled to herself as she got into a nightgown.  
  
She hadn’t realized that even with the higher number of guards patrolling through the castle that someone could still sneak past the defenses in disguise of commoners. The blonde shivered at the thought of the occurrence happening again. _I need to put a request in for defence protocols… Like fencing, or guards in front of the throne._ She thought to herself, getting into her bed. 

After an hour of replaying the image of the hooded figure attempting her life, the queen was able to succumb to sleep. 

_Swords were clashing, but Clarke couldn't see anything. She could hear the metal and knew. There was an echo of steel boots charging towards her location. “No, not again…” She gasped, feeling arms tugging on her own._ _  
  
_

_“We got her! We got the princess!” An angry voice shouted. “She will be joining the King and Queen soon enough…”_ _  
__  
__No! No! Not again. Clarke thought to herself, trying to shake the grasp off._ _  
__  
_“Your Highness!” The blonde heard, but she was still surrounded by darkness in her sleep.  
  
The room was shaking, the voice sounded off again with a worried tone. “My Queen! Clarke!” Lexa exclaimed, then became partially relieved that calling her name woke the young queen.

Clarke jolted up with widened bright blue eyes, immediately meeting forest green. The room hadn’t been shaking, it was her new guard holding and shaking her. She tried to control her breathing. Lexa looked at her with heavy concern. “I apologize, your Highness. You were having a nightmare and I could not wake you.”  
  
Suddenly, the young queen realized that the woman wasn’t wearing her helmet. She had long, braided chestnut hair and high cheekbones. Those green eyes were so bright without the dark metal surrounding them. “I…” She stammered, then darted her eyes around the room.  
  


“It’s okay, thank you for waking me. I didn’t realize I was calling out in my sleep. Some moments are… Difficult to move past.” Clarke said softly, then looked back to her guard - whose hands were still on her arms. 

She glanced down to the gauntlets gently holding her, then back up to the helmetless knight, eyebrow quirked. A sound of a throat correcting came from Lexa as her arms dropped and she stood. “Does her Majesty require my presence for the rest of the evening?” The brunette offered while presenting stoic.  
  
It took Clarke a moment to realize that her guard was offering to protect her as she slept. But that would deprive her guard of her own sleep, she couldn’t see herself allowing that. “No, thank you. I appreciate your dedication to protecting your queen, but you must get some rest as well. There are other guards that will be coming to the door to guard the room, do not worry.” She stated, smiling softly. 

Lexa held herself back from returning the smile, only providing a bow to the queen. She turned to pick up her helmet, which had been placed on the nightstand beside the bed. Without knowing what else to say to the royal, she quickly dodged out of the room. Clarke watched the process, then rolled her eyes after the brunette had left. “God, Clarke, what is _wrong_ with you?!” She asked herself, then fell back into the bed. 

The rest of the night, she barely got any sleep. The blonde was torn between nightmares and forest green eyes.

  
  
\-- **Three weeks later** \--

The majority of the month had been uneventful, thankfully. Clarke had been receiving letters from Indra and her trusted officials on protecting the kingdom as the threat grew closer. There had been a few additional protective measures added throughout the castle since the attempted assassination. The blonde had kept herself busy with advisors, going over plans for the kingdom to protect itself and funding for proper soldiers. 

Lexa and her have had a few exchanges of words, but her guard had been strictly professional since the first night; when she had caught her in the midst of a nightmare. The queen had found herself glancing once in a while to the brunette in black armor beside her in the throne room, or when she was dining with visiting dignitaries. It was easy to look away, since the woman was always in her armor - never taking even her helmet off. Easier to ignore the odd fascination she had for the knight.  
  


Clarke was currently speaking with Indra over a few war tactics as they gathered soldiers outside the wall when she noticed the knight in black armor fidgeting. The queen quirked her eyebrow, amused as Lexa usually withheld herself from reacting to the surrounding events. “Lexa?” She urged the guard to step closer. “Care to share your thoughts? You seem to have an opinion on our discussion.” 

The brunette was silent for a moment, but seemed to take the opportunity given. She stepped forward to the war table and removed her helmet. She gave the Queen and Indra a nod. “Yes, Your Highness,”

“The positioning you have for your soldiers is a great display, but you need to have a battalion here,” Lexa pointed to the map that laid on the table - her finger on a forest to the east of the only gate that entered and exited the kingdom. “And here.” She pointed to a clearing northwest of the gate. “Otherwise, your enemies will have a chance to surround the gate. We will not be able to make more than a few miles out past the gate if you do not secure the surrounding area.” 

Clarke did not realize she had been watching Lexa with her mouth slightly agape, eyebrow still quirked, until the guard was staring at her. Quickly, she snapped her eyes to the table, then to Indra. The military advisor was staring at the knight intently, clearly not happy with her intrusion. Before Indra could speak up, Clarke gave a nod to her guard. “Actually, that is a great idea, Lexa.” She smiled at the brunette. “Thank you for your insight. Clearly Indra has taught you well.” Clarke looked back to the advisor.  
  


Indra had a slight scowl on her face, but nodded as well. “Yes, I agree, Your Highness.” She gritted out, still staring at Lexa. “Do you mind if I have a moment with your guard?” 

The queen looked between the two, now seeing a stare-down. With her hands folded, she stood and walked towards the entrance of the war room. “Very well, we will continue this tomorrow. When you both are done, I will be waiting for my guard outside.” Clarke stated firmly before leaving, hoping that the conversation will not leave her with a new guard. Little did they know, she had her ear pressed into the door after she left.

“You better not be doing this at every advisor meeting she has, or you would make myself and your superiors look like _fools_.” Indra snapped at Lexa. “That was embarrassing behavior on your part.” She chastised the young knight. 

Lexa shook her head at the advisor and grabbed her helmet, keeping it in her arm. “No. I understand it was poor of me. It will not happen again, Indra.” She promised her leader. 

The older, darker-skinned woman sighed and leaned back in her chair. She looked at the map, then back up to the guard. “It was a strategic thought, I believe the queen appreciates your insight. The next time you decide you would like to put in some advice, be sure to _ask her_ to discuss rather than shifting around like a _child_.” Indra let silence fall between them for a moment after she saw Lexa bob her head. “Good. You are dismissed.” 

The young knight rolled her eyes once she turned away from Indra, then put on her helmet as she walked out of the room. "After you, my Queen." She bowed before Clarke, extending her arm out. 

The blonde smiled at her guard's etiquette. She isn't sure why, but she was glad that she hadn't lost this bodyguard yet. Hopefully the green-eyed woman before her refrains from making any mistakes in front of advisors or dignitaries. "Let's take a walk." She stated softly, leading them outside the castle, away from duties and any important eyes. 

As they walked through the street, leading to the village right outside the castle, there was comfortable silence between them. Clarke only stopped to turn themselves back around once they made their way through the town. As they made their way back, she noticed Lexa was more relaxed than when they left, not moving so stiffly. The sun began to fall as they approached the castle, causing the sky to have an array of blues, oranges, pinks, and purples. She paused in the street before the castle's doors. "I don't mind having discussions with you, Lexa. You don't even need to be so proper, if we're not around anyone. I may be the Queen of Arkadia, but I'm not nearly as.. Formal as most rulers." She gave the brunette a kind smile. 

"I'll keep that in mind, my Queen." Clarke may not know it, but Lexa was smiling back through her helmet. She watched as Clarke turned to head into the castle, then followed her, still smiling as she watched her queen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know your thoughts! might do a Lexa-leaning POV soon ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little of Lexa's POV. we also meet her roommate and best friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, everyone! i already have another chapter in the works. we're getting a snowstorm tomorrow afternoon through the next day, so... it might be up by tuesday!! :) 
> 
> please let me know your thoughts and your ideas!!

After she was dismissed from her post outside the queen’s chambers by two other guardsmen, Lexa made her way down the hall towards her own room. Clarke had requested a somewhat closer dorm to her own in case of an emergency, so she was only two hallways away. 

Only downside was that she had to share the room, since it was larger and usually housed at least two or three workers of the estate. She was housed with the armory blacksmith, Raven Reyes. Some nights, Raven wouldn’t even rest in the same quarters, perhaps falling asleep at the armory. Lexa had never asked, since she wasn’t well acquainted with her, only requesting special weapons once in a while. 

As the knight entered the room, she saw a figure sitting at the table that was near their fireplace across the room. She removed her helmet and moved slowly closer. “Anya?” Lexa asked, seeing blonde hair. 

“Oh, shit! Lexa!” Anya exclaimed, her eyes glancing between the bed that Raven claimed, then her friend.    
  
Lexa glanced, seeing a partially naked - thankfully covered by sheets - Raven, sleeping soundly. The brunette froze for a moment, staring in disbelief. “Really? Raven and I share this room, Anya!” She whisper-yelled at the wavy-haired blonde while rushing to get closer to her. 

The knight began removing her armor as she listened to Anya. “Well, we couldn’t go to my room, I have two roommates and sometimes you get here late! Or that’s what Raven told me…” She trailed off, sparing a glance at the sleeping latina. 

Lexa had known Anya since they were kids. Anya was three years older, always acting like an older sister to her. She had helped her in the process of becoming a knight, since Anya had ended up becoming a Knight Lieutenant, just a step below her own title - Knight Commander. They trained together since they could hold swords. Sometimes, she wished they would be assigned quarters together. But this situation definitely proved that maybe it wasn’t the best idea. 

She kept her glance from her sleeping roommate. “You couldn’t at least cover her completely?” Lexa asked as she stepped as quietly as possible towards her friend. 

The wavy-haired woman shrugged and turned back to face the table and pick up a mug - most likely full of ale. “Sorry.” She mumbled back. 

Lexa rolled her eyes at the half-assed apology. She moved to her side of the room and took off her armor, leaving her in breeches and a cotton shirt. Since she’s been on Queen protection duty, her clothes barely get dirty - she doesn’t spend most of the day training and teaching others as she used to. The brunette decided it was best to change into her night clothes after her friend would leave. She moved back to Anya and sat across from her. “So, how did this happen?” Lexa nodded her head towards Raven.    
  


A small smirk grew on Anya’s face as she took a sip from the mug. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” She had a mischievous glint in her eye as asked.    
  


The brunette let out a sigh and relaxed into her chair. A few moments of silence fell between them. The only sounds that could be heard through the room was the crackling fireplace and Raven’s occasional snores. 

Anya looked back at her friend after she finished up the drink. “So, how is it being the Queen’s guard dog?” She asked with a playful smirk.

Lexa felt her ears burn and her cheeks begin to blush slightly at Anya’s question. She avoided Anya’s gaze, trying to avoid embarrassing herself further. “It’s fine. She’s nice. Most of her days consist of meetings or seeing the townsfolk.” She stated flatly. 

“So, she’s nice, huh?” There was a quirked eyebrow, Lexa could feel it as she knew Anya was staring at her. 

A deep exhale left Lexa’s lips. It was far too late to be questioned like this. “Anya, please let it be. I need to get going to bed.” She stood and gave her friend a soft glare. 

Lexa watched as Anya rolled her eyes at her and stood. There was a mumbled “fine” that she almost didn’t catch as the blonde older woman stood and turned to leave. She was relieved that her friend did not put up much of a fight and left. She changed into her night clothes and laid into bed. It took her a little while, but she nodded off as soon as blue eyes started to dwell in her mind.    
  
\--  **The next morning** \--

The sound of metal softly creaking was all that echoed through the hallways as the knight made her way back to the Queen’s quarters. She always woke and stood at the door an hour or two earlier than when Clarke would awaken, which the two guards at the Queen’s door were always grateful for. Lexa kept her hand on the hilt of her sword as she faced the hall, back to the door. 

After a few moments of silence, there was screaming coming from the Queen’s Quarters. Lexa turned and rushed in, running straight to the blonde’s bed. Clarke was sweating and heaving, eyes clenched shut. Her arms were reaching out, as if trying to stop someone from something. The knight took her helmet off and tossed it to the ground, not caring where it landed. She moved as carefully as she could in the steel armor to sit beside the blonde woman. Lexa reached out to grab Clarke’s shoulders, then shook them gently. “My Queen, please wake up! It’s just a bad dream.” She stated with urgency, wishing the queen would awaken. 

Clarke wouldn’t budge. 

“Clarke! Wake up!” Lexa called out to her, then felt a jolt under her hands.    
  


There was an immediate gasp that sounded through the room. Clarke lurched forward, her bright blue eyes widened and wild. She shook in the brunette's arms as she looked around the room, but then locked eyes with her knight - who was gently shushing her. 

Lexa’s hands slowly and gently ran up and down Clarke’s shoulders to her arms, trying to comfort her. “It’s okay, it wasn’t real.” She assured her.

The blonde listened and began to try to even her breath. Once the shaking and hyperventilating was gone, Clarke felt blood rush to her cheeks. “Thank you, Lexa.” She whispered.    
  
The knight realized she was still staring and holding her Queen and dropped her arms immediately, looking away. She gave a curt nod. “Yes, of course.” She began to stand, but then a hand on her gauntlet - over her own hand. 

Clarke’s mouth was open, as if to say something, but nothing came out. The brunette tilted her head slightly as she waited to hear a request. As no sound came for a moment, she was stuck on the eyes that reminded her of a sunny, cloudless day. It was so hard for her not to keep looking, but once the hand dropped from her gauntlet, the eye contact broke.  _ What the hell was that? _ She asked herself. 

“Lexa, do you mind-” The Queen stopped herself. Her cheeks were deeper red than before, her eyes bolted down to her lap. “Never mind. I will be up in a few moments. Allow me some time to get ready for the day and I will meet with you out my door.” She stated with a quiet voice. 

It took everything in Lexa to not ask what the Queen’s request was going to be. She stood from the bedside and gave a curt nod to the blonde. “Yes, your Highness.” 

The brunette turned and picked her helmet up, only to place it back on over her head. She made her way to the door and awaited her Queen. 

For the rest of the day, Clarke had kept trying to find things to keep her busy. It gave Lexa the impression that she was almost trying to avoid conversation with her. Whenever there was a few moments of silence, the Queen would make her way to an area that had other people in it. By the end of the day, Lexa found herself confused as to what she had done wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so   
> this one is shorter than i like. BUT it's setting up for something i know you guys will enjoy! 
> 
> again, please let me know your thoughts and ideas!! thank you :)


	4. Sparring lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa teaches Clarke a thing or two about swinging a sword. the threat from the mountain is right at Arkadia's gate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note that the gore i tagged begins here

A few days had passed since Clarke had almost embarrassingly asked Lexa to comfort her in the morning after having another nightmare. The queen knew it would be absolutely inappropriate to ask for her to be held by her bodyguard. But there was something about Lexa that gave her solace, even when she was acting with perseverance and stoicism, she felt comfort and safety. 

Clarke found herself trying to avoid any conversation about the situation by keeping herself as busy as possible, which turned out to be for the better as there was a battle to occur any day now. At first, there was a small band of soldiers from the Kingdom of Maunon, the kingdom that rested in the mountains. But there was a larger group that had been spotted by Indra’s scouts following the smaller group - only a few days apart from each other. 

The first small band of soldiers were only a day away from her gates. Even though it was barely a concern, since they were severely outnumbered by her army, the Queen knew she had to decide on a proper strategy with Indra to address the issue so she would have enough soldiers for the second impending attack. 

There was a large map almost covering the entire war table that had displayed her kingdom; the figurines of units at her gates, and figurines of the two oncoming enemy battalions. Clarke was surrounded by military officials: Indra, Gustus - another Knight Commander like Lexa, Lincoln, Penn, and Ryder - all of whom are officers. “With all due respect, your Majesty, we do not believe that posting an additional unit _ inside _ the gate is really necessary.” Ryder voiced. 

Before Clarke could speak, Lexa’s voice carried through the room from behind her. “May I offer my insight, your Highness?” 

“Yes, please, Lexa. I would Like to hear all opinions to come up with the best solution. We need this to go over smoothly.” The blonde gave a quick nod with a soft smile, waving her hand to usher her forward to the table. 

Lexa removed her helmet and held it under her arm, so everyone could hear her as clearly as possible. She stared at the table and grabbed a figurine with her free hand, placing a battalion behind the gates. The brunette’s gaze fell back onto her queen and the officials. “I agree that there should be another set of soldiers behind the gate. A coup was attempted recently, and the Kingdom of Maunon is not deterred, King Wallace is trying his hardest to dismantle our sovereignty. We do not know what this initial group is capable of and we need to make a point that no attempts on Queen Clarke will succeed.” Her voice resonated with strength.

Clarke could see in this moment how Lexa became a Knight Commander at such a young age. Most weren’t able to achieve the title until almost thirty, but Lexa was only twenty one years old. She was impressed by the brunette’s demand for respect and her dedication to the Crown. 

“I also believe,” Lexa paused for a moment, her gaze falling only on Clarke. “We need to begin training the Queen in case she were to be in danger  _ again _ . She needs to be able to defend herself properly.” 

The statement shocked everyone in the room. Kings were usually trained in the art of war, but not many Queens knew more than how to handle a dagger. Clarke’s own mother would have her focus on other studies, such as learning etiquette, studying arts, learning about histories of the kingdom and other surrounding kingdoms. 

Indra looked as though she was about to protest, so Clarke found herself blurting out, “I agree with Lexa.” She even stunned herself with the statement. 

A part of Clarke always wanted to know how to fight, especially after what happened months ago - the desire to learn to protect herself skyrocketed. She watched her advisors whisper among themselves and a curt nod came from Indra. 

“Very well. I am sure the Queen will find the time in her schedule to train every day. Lexa, as her bodyguard and one of the best soldiers we have, I suggest you train her. You can use the sparring room that is in the lower half of the castle, between the art storage and retired armory. There are tunnels that lead out the back of the castle in case of any emergency.” Indra explained and looked at the other officials. “We must prepare for the attack.” 

The men in the room nodded at Indra and bowed for Clarke. As they excused themselves out of the room, they all stated their goodbyes to the Queen. Indra was the last one to leave the room, providing a deep bow to the blonde. 

“So,” Clarke turned to Lexa, smiling. “When do you start teaching me?” 

Lexa tried her hardest not to grin at the excitement that Clarke couldn’t seem to contain, but that didn’t work very well as her lips slightly turned upwards. “Now, lets go.” She stated and moved towards the door, opening it and holding it open before her Queen.

\--  **The next day** \--

Clarke felt so extremely sore after spending an entire afternoon training with her guard. Her muscles practically groaned at her as she got out of her bed. She begrudgingly and slowly got dressed in trousers with a tunic, then threw on a pale grey hooded cloak over her shoulders. The less royal she looked today, the better. As she began getting ready for the day, she reminisced over the first training session - which was all she dreamed of overnight. 

Pretty soon, her mind began to wander a little too far. Clarke recalled the brunette’s wild hair, darkened green eyes being dilated, sweat rolling off tan skin. She found herself blushing as she shook her head, willing the thoughts to leave her mind. There is  _ no way _ she could begin to start thinking of the knight in any romantic way.  _ Do not get mixed up in your feelings, Clarke. She is your bodyguard, nothing more! Do not get safety confused with romance. _ She reminded herself while moving to the mirror. The blonde gave a quick look over her outfit to ensure she looked presentable enough, then walked to her door. 

The young Queen was greeted by Lexa at her door, just like she does every morning. One thing was different today, though - she was only holding her helmet in her arm, not wearing it as per usual. Before they began moving to the dining hall for breakfast, Lexa had stopped her. “Due to what is going to be occurring today and the next few days, I have requested a table to be placed in the sparring room, along with this morning’s breakfast.” 

Clarke looked at the knight with a quirked eyebrow and a grin. “Are you joining me for breakfast this morning, then?” She asked, then saw a slight red hue begin to form on Lexa’s cheeks. 

Lexa’s mouth fell slightly open for only a moment, then regathered herself. “That was not my intention, I was just thinking of your safety. I can join you, if you would like-” The guard was interrupted when she heard Clarke laughing softly. The sound was shocking and music to her ears. It was the first time she had heard the young queen laugh since being assigned to protect her.

“Oh, Lexa, I am just messing with you. Of course you may join me.” Clarke shook her head while smiling at how flustered her bodyguard had gotten. She waved her hand to signal Lexa to follow her and made her way to the sparring room. 

-

After a silent, but comfortable breakfast with Lexa, they began talking about training strategies since there wasn’t much else to do. Clarke’s day was cleared of responsibilities due to her protection. Once an hour had passed, they began to train. 

In the midst of the training session, a guard bursted into the room. This caused Lexa to immediately jump in front of Clarke - but then she relaxed and stepped aside when she realized he was a Queen’s guard. “Your Highness, I am here to inform you the small group has been dealt with, mostly - but two are still missing. We are searching everywhere to find them. I will be outside this door to warn you if they come this way.” He briefed the blonde.

She gave a nod and thanked the man, who then dismissed himself from the room. 

Suddenly, Clarke's hands began to feel clammy. Her heart rate began pounding in her chest. The room felt as though it was in the middle of summer and no windows had been opened in the castle. She swallowed thickly and stared into the ground. But then hands were grasping onto her shoulders, a figure stood in front of her. "Clarke," Her head snapped up, blue eyes meeting green. 

Lexa stared for a moment. "It's okay, you have the best bodyguard in all the land here." She stated with a small smile, trying to ease the tension. 

The queen began to feel her anxiety wash away. She took a deep breath and returned the smile. "How are you so sure? You must be taking it easy on me if you are to be the best." She stated playfully, then watched as Lexa grinned and broke the contact with her. 

The brunette made a few paces back and lifted her sword, jutting her head. "I didnt realize her Majesty enjoyed a challenge." 

\- 

The training session was cut short when they heard a clash and thump sound from the door. Lexa rushed to put her helmet on and motioned for Clarke to stay against the furthest wall from the door. She peered her head out the door, only to see the guard that had been at the door now fallen onto the ground, blood seeping onto the stone floor. With her sword lifted, Lexa kneeled to check the soldier's heartbeat. Gone. She looked up and down the hallway, seeing no one in sight. Her eyebrows furrowed as she saw the art room's door slightly ajar. Knowing better than to leave her Queen alone, She backed into the room and shut the door quietly, not to alert whoever was out there that she had seen the deceased body. 

Lexa raised a finger up to imply Clarke to remain silent. There was a creak from the door behind Lexa, then a gasp from Clarke sounded through the room. Without a second thought, Lexa spun, swinging her sword as she turned swiftly. 

A loud thud and a scream from the hooded figure before her echoed in the castle's undercroft. An arm and dagger had dropped to the floor, her steel blade embedded in the assailant's side. The knight yanked her sword back, slicing the side of the man. He yelled out in pain, then fell to his knees. "For attempting to either capture or assassinate the Queen of Arkadia, you are hereby sentenced to death." Lexa seethed.

Not wanting to traumatize Clarke any further, she decided against beheading the man. She grabbed his head and swiftly plunged her sword into his chest - where his heart was once beating. He had a quick, short gasp, then fell lifelessly back. Lexa wiped her sword on the man's robe, having no respect for anyone trying to hurt her queen. She sheathed her sword and lifted the lifeless body, arm placed on top, only to drag it out the door. She placed the body against the wall, then huffed out a deep breath when she stood straight up. 

Without a beat, Lexa was shoved aside and saw a person in dark steel colored armor run into the room. "Clarke!" She yelled, running to attempt to catch the figure who had passed her. 

Clarke tried to stop the figure from grabbing her, she tried swinging the sword - only to be blocked with the intruder's own. She felt cold steel press into her her throat, feeling the sword barely graze her throat. There here muddy brown eyes staring coldly into her own. "You're coming with me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are starting to get a bit picked up now!!! as always, please let me know your thoughts (:


	5. Swords and Spilt Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finds herself squaring off with an intruder.

Clarke knew she didn’t stand much of a chance against the man beside her. He was just an inch or two taller, but he had a broad stature. She silently glanced at him up and down, trying to spot any parts of his body uncovered from armor with no avail. It seemed as though the man noticed this and stepped closer, his sword slightly breaking open skin along her throat as he moved. He had stepped partially behind her, his arm reached to grab her side and pull her in. Just then, Lexa barged into the sparring room. “Release her and I will give you a quick death.”

The blonde was surprised with how much malice carried in her guard’s voice. She didn’t have any time to think about why as the man shoved her body against his own and shook his head. “The queen is coming with me. My king requests her presence. Now step aside.” He stated simply with a step towards the door, causing both their bodies to move in unison.

A moment of silence fell between the three of them. Lexa stood in a fighting pose - her shoulders squared, feet planted at shoulder width, her sword angled upward towards the intruder. “You will have to get through me, one way or another.” 

The challenge must have enticed the man well enough, as Clarke was suddenly tossed carelessly aside. She fell onto the hard stone floor and immediately felt her knees and wrists ache from the forceful contact. The sound of swords clashing caused her head to whip to her guard and the assailant. 

Lexa was quickly dodging any swipes the man had attempted, occasionally meeting his sword with her own. She stayed on the defense as she calculated his strategy. As she kept avoiding any of his blows, he began to slow down. The brunette saw him take a lazy step and saw opportunity. She immediately brought her leg up and kicked his chest, effectively knocking him bad for a moment. Just as she was about to raise her sword, another sword had made its way through his throat, jutting out before her. 

Blood began to spill from the assailant’s throat and helmet, staining his dark colored armor. He coughed up bouts of blood as he tried to reach up to his throat. After another moment of struggle, he fell to his knees, then face-forward - his head almost hitting Lexa’s boots. As she had realized she was holding her breath, Lexa exhaled in surprise and tilted her helmet up to look at the cause of the man’s demise. 

Clarke stood with her hands held out in front of her, bright blue eyes wide with shock. She was staring at the lifeless body before her. Her eyes glanced down to her hands. The blonde felt gauntlets on her arms, but that didn't break her gaze. Her heartbeat flooded her ears and her mouth had gone dry. There was another sound but she couldn’t tune in to figure out what it was. All she knew was that there was a dead body before her on account of her own actions. As soon as Clarke felt her body steadily shaken, her hands flinched to push the figure causing the shake. Her head snapped up and blue eyes met green. 

“Clarke, it’s okay.” Lexa spoke in a low, soft tone. 

Lexa carefully led her queen back to the table that had been moved into the room this morning. She turned to move the body out of the room, but was stopped when a shaky hand fell onto her gauntlet. 

The young queen stammered for a moment. “I… Please don’t leave.” Clarke begged. 

Tears were starting to trickle down Clarke’s cheeks. She quickly pulled her other hand up to wipe them away as Lexa spun back to face her. The blonde dodged her eyes, staring at her hand on Lexa’s armor-clad one. She watched as the knight removed her helmet and placed it on the table, then stripped off the gauntlets. “I promise, I am not leaving. Just…” Lexa’s voice dropped.

The brunette quickly moved from her queen’s light grasp. She let out a huff when she picked the man’s body up from his shoulders. Although this intruder was heavier than the one she had caught, she was still able to pull his body out to the hallway. As she was about to reenter the sparring room, Lexa saw two soldiers running towards the room from where the stairs led to the main floor. “I found the two that slipped past the gate. They are taken care of. Have a handmaiden get Queen Clarke’s bath readied. One of you stand guard nearby.” She called out to them, then walked back into the room.

Clarke watched as Lexa kneeled in front of her and grabbed her hands. She stopped trying to keep the tears at bay while she watched the lifeless body be dragged out. “I killed him.” She stated in a weak, hoarse voice. 

“You did what was right. He was going to take you, who knows what that would have resulted in?” Lexa shook her head and scooted an inch closer. She ran her hands up to the queen’s arms slowly, then back down to her hands. “It was you or him.”

The blonde nodded her head, despite not being fully convinced. She took a few deep breaths as warm, partially calloused hands ran over her own. The hands that comforted her, hands used for wars and death, were so gentle against her. Clarke took a moment to allow herself to be soothed by her knight, but still refused to make eye contact. A part of her felt that if she did, the tears would begin running again. 

“Look at me.” Lexa insisted with a whisper. 

Clarke shook her head and stared down at her hands, though she could already begin feeling the waterworks. One of the knight’s hands lifted from her own. With a small gasp coming from the blonde’s lips, she felt the hand delicately cup her cheek. There was a gentle nudge that came from the movement, causing her to look into deep green eyes. 

“I apologize that you had taken a life, it should be my burden - not yours. That is my job. But you do need to understand that you defended yourself. If he had taken you-” The green eyes looked at the small cut on Clarke’s throat, then down for a moment; Lexa’s head shaking. She looked back up to her queen. “Not only would I have failed my duty, but this kingdom could have fallen. You did what was right, do not be so harsh on yourself.” 

The blonde let out a deep sigh after processing the words. She suddenly realized how intense her knight’s stare was. She took in the worried look, the disheveled helmet-hair, the ever-so slightly parted lips. Clarke darted her eyes between Lexa’s own and her lips.  _ No, no, no. Do  _ **_not_ ** _ get confused again.  _ Her eyes quickly broke contact and she bit her lip nervously. Clarke lifted her hand to softly grab her knight’s, then brought it down to the table. “Thank you, Lexa.”

Lexa’s brows furrowed momentarily, but she provided a curt nod and stood. She reached for her armor and placed the pieces back on. “I had the handmaiden prepare a bath. We will resume training tomorrow, if you would like.” 

It took all the strength within Clarke to stand. She felt incredibly small and weak. As she began to make her way past Lexa, crossing the room, she responded, “Yes, we will need to resume training. I refuse to be a defenseless queen. When we continue tomorrow, we need to focus on defense. I need to learn how to disarm an enemy.” 

-

The walk back to Clarke’s quarters was quiet. There had only been a moment where she was pulled aside by Gustus, who provided her a quick report of what had occurred at the gate and how they will prepare for the next possible attack from the band of soldiers only two days away. 

On the mostly silent walk, the queen’s mind was loud with thoughts. She was stuck on what her mind was tricking her into with her personal guard, how to address the issue with the Kingdom of Maunon, and flashbacks of the lifeless body on stone flooring. Clarke found herself wishing to speak to her mother, yearning for advice.

When they had arrived at her door, Clarke faced the brunette for a moment. She glanced down the hallways, seeing no one around, then looked back at her knight. Her hands reached for gauntlets, gently holding them - despite the chill of the black metal. “Thank you for all your help today, Lexa.” The blonde smiled softly at the guard, then turned away and opened her room’s door. 

“My Q-- Clarke,” Lexa corrected herself, then watched the queen turn back, who was already halfway through the doorway. “I will be guarding your door tonight. I find it only appropriate, considering what had occurred. I will also be taking this duty on for the next few nights.” 

Clarke quirked her eyebrow momentarily, but provided a nod to her guard. Lexa provided a deep bow to Clarke, then slowly rose back up. 

“Good night, Clarke. I will be here if you need anything.” The knight assured the queen.

Clarke found herself giving a soft, small smile to Lexa. She appreciated all the attempts she was making to make her feel more comfortable, more safe. The blonde found herself actually feeling a bit more at ease by the notion. “Good night, Lexa. But, do get some rest and return to my door later.” The words came as a demand, not a request. 

  
Although she knew the young royal couldn’t see, Lexa was smiling back under her helmet. She provided a nod and watched her queen go into her room. She sighed quietly as she turned away from a wooden door.  _ That smile, those eyes...  _ The knight thought to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh!!! looks like things are getting a little warmed up! please let me know your thoughts/opinions/etc. as always, thank you all so much!


	6. NOTE FROM AUTHOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to pop in and update you guys on whats going on.

hi everyone!  
  
so, i know i haven't updated in a bit. it wasn't what i expected to happen.   
  
i _do_ have a chapter in the works, along with a few other things.   
  
its all kind of hit the back burner for me for a lil bit since i have a lot going on.   
  
i'm doing physical therapy for two broken fingers, work has been hectic due to covid, i started seeing a therapist for my mental health..  
  
  
i love you guys for taking the time to read what i have to offer. **_more will be coming._**  
  
please feel free to reach out to me on tumblr: lesbihonest-its-laurennellenn 

i just wanted to pop in and give you guys an explanation as to where i went! i'm still here, i'm still writing. it's just taking a little longer than i had hoped. 

again, thank you for your kind words and support for my story **< 3**


End file.
